The man who can't be moved
by moonsprouts
Summary: "How can i move on when i'm still in love with you, Jaemin-ah?" [Jeno, L x Jaemin, N] [Jaeno/Nomin]


**Tulangrusukjeno's story;**

 **The Man who can't be moved**

 **[Jeno, L x Jaemin, N]**

Setelah beberapa tahun berpisah dan tak pernah bertemu lagi, Jeno akhirnya bertemu dengan cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. Parasnya masih cantik dan manis seperti dahulu, bahkan rona bahagianya seperti sangat bersinar. Orang itu belum sadar akan dirinya yang berduduk di sudut ruangan jika saja sahabatnya tidak memanggilnya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Jeno, Lee Jeno!" Terkutuklah kau, Huang Renjun, dan matilah kau ditangan Voldemort.

Orang itu membalikkan badannya hanya untuk berpandangan dengannya yang pernah ia cintai sepenuh hati. Tapi, itu dulu. Dulu sekali, saat cinta mereka begitu polos dan naif. Dulu sekali, ketika Na Jaemin masih berada dipelukan Lee Jeno. Jeno yang dulu begitu memujanya, Jeno yang dulu begitu mencintainya. Sayang, takdir berkata lain. Tuhan memang tidak menjodohkan Jaemin untuk terus bersama Jeno. Hingga ditahun ketiga mereka, Jaemin dengan bodohnya jatuh ke dalam pelukan seorang pemuda asal Kanada dan Jeno yang hanya ingin orang tercintanya pun merelakan Jaemin pergi. Pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, _hyung_?" tanya Jaemin saat ia sudah mendudukan diri dihadapan mantan kekasihnya. Jeno tersenyum getir, Jaemin tidak berubah sekali dan tampak baik-baik saja. Dan itu sedikit membuatnya lega juga sedikit menyakitkan bagi Jeno.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Senyum Jeno tak sampai ke matanya. Sulit bagi Jeno untuk tersenyum tulus kali ini. "Bagaimana denganmu? Mark- _hyung_ tidak menyakitimu, kan?"

"Baik dan tidak. Oh ya, apa kau sudah mendapatkan kekasih baru, _hyung_?" goda Jaemin.

Si surai hitam tertawa hambar. " _How can i move on when i'm still in love with you_ , Jaemin-a _h_?"

Senyum lebar Jaemin luntur perlahan. Dia sungguh tidak bermaksud menyakiti Jeno seperti ini, dia bahkan tidak tahu jika ini sangat menyakiti Jeno hingga binar kebahagiaan tampak hilang dari dirinya. "Aku minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Jeno menenangkan. "Bukan salahmu, bukan salah perasaanku atau perasaanmu, juga bukan salah takdir. Salahku yang terlalu lemah jika berurusan denganmu, Jaemin-ah." sambung Jeno dengan senyum tipisnya yang lemah.

Suasana canggung kemudian menyelimuti. Jeno harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk orang didepannya ini dan membisikkan beribu kata cinta dan maaf. _Maafkan aku yang masih mencintaimu. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia_. Ternyata, benar kata orang selama ini jika cinta pertamalah yang paling sulit dilupakan.

"Ini sudah 5 tahun lamanya, _hyung_." Jeno mengangguk pelan. Jaemin meneliti pria dihadapannya ini. Tak banyak berubah, Jeno memang tampan sedari dulu. "Kukira, kau sudah mendapatkan yang baru. Kukira, kau sudah melupakanku."

"Yeah, itu yang kau kira."

"Kuharap kau bisa menemukan penggantiku, _hyung_. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf untuk semuanya." Jeno tak suka saat nada Jaemin berubah bergetar. Ia ingin merengkuhnya, tapi dirasa tak punya hak maka Jeno mengurungkan niat. Jeno mengusak pelan surai coklat karamel Jaemin dan tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan meminta maaf. Itu bukan salahmu."

Jaemin memainkan ujung cardigannya. "Tidak, ini memang salahku. Maafkan aku menyakitimu."

Jeno tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu kau memang tidak pernah berencana untuk menyakitiku."

Jaemin sedikit menyesal dalam hatinya. Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia melepas lelaki sebaik Jeno? Disaat semua wanita diluar sana mengidam-idamkan seorang Lee Jeno dalam hidup mereka, Jaemin dengan angkuhnya membuang pria itu.

"Hey, Jaemin- _ah_ ," Mata mereka bertemu sekali lagi. Jaemin bersumpah dia masih bisa melihat binar cinta yang ditujukkan untuk dirinya.

"Bisa aku menciummu untuk terakhir kalinya?"

Jaemin mengangguk. Ia hanya ingin Jeno merasa baikan dan mungkin setelah ini melupakannya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jeno semakin sakit. Maka, Jaemin pun menutup matanya ketika Jeno dengan perlahan meminimalisir jarak mereka hingga bibir mereka berdua bertemu. Jaemin memilih diam ketika dikecapnya rasa asin yang datang begitu juga. Setelah terlepas, Jeno menundukkan wajahnya dengan senyuman tipis yang begitu sendu.

"Terima kasih." ucap Jeno setelah diam-diam menghapus jejak air matanya. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu pun beranjak setelah membayar pesanannya dan meninggalkan Jaemin.

 _I'm not broke - I'm just a broken-hearted man_

 _I know it makes no sense but what else can i do?_

 _How can i move on when i'm still in love with you?_

 _So I'm not moving, i'm not moving_

 **Baper ga nih baper ga nih? Baper dong pasti wkwk. Terinspirasi dari lagu The Script - The man who cant be moved~**

 _ **Review?**_


End file.
